


【莫毛】炼狱水煮鱼

by xiuxiu233



Category: jx3
Genre: F/F, 莫毛 - Freeform, 莫雨x穆玄英
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu233/pseuds/xiuxiu233
Relationships: 莫雨/穆玄英 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【莫毛】炼狱水煮鱼

dbq！又短又柴TWT

炼狱水煮鱼

稻香镇的清晨带着微薄的雾气，居民们都已经开始自己一天的活计。

穆玄英抱着满是泥土坛子兴匆匆地跑进了再来酒家的后院，放到了院内的桌子上，莫雨在厨房里准备着一天要用到的食材，听到院内的动静便走出来看看。

“雨哥！你看我找到了什么！”穆玄英一边招呼着莫雨，一边掰开了坛子的封口，从里面抽出了几张残破的纸张，“咦？这是什么？炼狱……水煮鱼？”

莫雨从他手中拿过破纸，迅速地略读了一边，皱眉道：“是菜谱。”

“莫不是师父留下来的？”穆玄英一听到吃的就止不住有些兴奋，这道菜从未听说过，难道是师父唐简的不传之密么？师父自从带着他来到稻香镇，就十分沉迷专研美食。

他们师父唐简的事迹也是听再来酒家的老板娘说起才略知一二，似乎是相当有名的江湖人士，厌倦了江湖仇杀而隐姓埋名来到这里。他从前就因美食与老板娘相识，此后就在再来酒家后厨专注研究厨艺。不过前五年突然不告而别，只留下一封书信让他俩好好在再来酒家帮厨。

“你是在哪发现的？”莫雨放下残谱，又翻了翻那个泥坛子，坛子很旧了，坛子上的泥土很干，应该埋了很长一段时间了。

“就是师父常去的那个山洞阿，我想去打扫一下来着，不知道他留了什么东西在哪，老鼠都把那刨快成马蜂窝了，所以我看见土里埋着这个。”穆玄英用手戳了戳泥土坛，坛子很粗糙，应该就是路边那些很便宜的器皿。“所以，炼狱水煮鱼，是什么阿？”

“这是川蜀一带传说已久的菜肴，不过这应该是他找到的部分残页。”莫雨又仔细地看了一遍，由于太过破旧，纸上很多字迹已经模糊不清，只能勉强看到一些食材和部分关于火候的描述。

“传说中的菜肴？听起来好像很诱人阿！”穆玄英听着口水都要流出来了，他本就爱吃，这等美味当然不想错过。

“这菜谱残缺的太多了，想还原难度太大。”莫雨皱眉说了一句，瞥见穆玄英写满期待的脸瞬间变得失落，又不觉地补了一句，“不过烹饪没必要百分比照搬，试试吧。”

“嗯！”穆玄英听莫雨如此说，又瞬间充满希望。

“总之先把最基本的食材先弄到，我看看……辣椒，草鱼，唔，后面不知道还有没有，太模糊了。”穆玄英看罢，将残谱整理收好，这菜谱太破旧了，总不可能带着到处跑。“不知道王婆婆那还有没有辣椒哎，草鱼的话我们去找蒋老爹问问吧！”  
“这个季节的草鱼肥美，正是时候。”莫雨颔首。  
两人收拾完正准备出门，穆玄英想了想，又折了回去：“对了，得先和老板娘说一声~”

镇上的市集已经陆陆续续有小摊贩将贩卖的货物摆出来了，尤其是菜贩子们早就将最新鲜的蔬菜挑到了市集上，稻香镇地处江南，很少用到这种调料，菜摊子上基本都看不见，只有川蜀来的王婆婆怀念家中味道，种了一些，不过今天只见到王婆婆的儿媳妇带着她的小女儿在摆摊。

“辣椒？婆婆种了些，不过没多少，就没拿出来卖，如果你们真的想要，不如直接去问问婆婆。”王氏年纪不大，笑盈盈地挺招人喜欢的，她丈夫被征去当兵了，她守着王婆婆带着女儿也没想着改嫁。

穆玄英点头称好，拉着莫雨又去了王婆婆的菜园。王婆婆的菜园离镇子不远，她的两个儿子前些年被征兵，如今只剩下她婆媳俩带着小孙女，靠着这片菜地为生。老板娘怜她娘仨孤苦，常在她们这预定蔬菜，差他俩来提菜，偶尔会帮王婆婆干些农活，所以和王婆婆还挺熟的。

王婆婆在田地里忙活着，看见两人，一脸慈祥地招呼他们。

听说他们的来意，王婆婆当即乐呵呵地给他们包了一把红辣椒。穆玄英正准备掏钱，却被王婆婆挡回去了。

“平常都多得你两来帮忙，不然我这把老骨头哟，客气啥呢，我也看着你俩长大的。”王婆婆硬是不肯收，“若你们觉得不妥，不妨等这道菜完成时，请老太婆我尝一尝。”

穆玄英还想说什么，莫雨按了按他的肩，对王婆婆道：“这是自然，一定先请婆婆品尝。”

王婆婆出身川蜀之地，这道菜或许比什么金银财宝更让她欢喜。

两人与王婆婆道谢后，朝小镜湖的方向走去。小镜湖接连着环经稻香镇的东水溪，湖内河鲜丰富，蒋老爹原本是洛道一带的渔民，逃避战火来到了稻香镇，见此地水产丰盛，便在湖边住了下来，以捕鱼为生。

“蒋老爹！我们想买条草鱼，有合适的吗？”穆玄英远远就看见蒋老爹在整理架上的渔网，招了招手，拉着莫雨快步走过去。

“草鱼？没有。”蒋老爹瞥了一眼两人，指了指门边的渔具道，“自己去钓吧。”

“好的，谢谢老爹！”他们知道蒋老爹脾气向来古怪，不过蒋老爹从前和唐简还算相熟，所以很少为难他们，还教过他们怎么钓鱼。

门前的渔具一应俱全，甚至准备好了鱼饵，看起来是蒋老爹准备自己去钓的。  
“别把鱼饵用完了。”胡老爹冷冷地提醒道。

“好~”穆玄英轻快地应道，推着莫雨就去了湖边。

今天天朗云轻，清爽无风，湖面泛起的涟漪是鱼儿不时窜到水面拨动的波纹。

他们小时候其实也常来小镜湖玩耍，那时镇上的小孩子都不太待见莫雨，连带着欺负和莫雨走的近的穆玄英，大人们多半觉得是小孩子间的玩闹，随便劝劝就完事了。他总要与那些孩子争个面红耳赤，他的莫雨哥哥不是坏孩子，回到家里自个儿红了眼角，委委屈屈地在自己屋里坐半天。

久了他也不愿意和那些孩子一般见识了，只扯着莫雨跑到镇外到处探险，就算只有他们两人，也能开开心心地玩一天。

小镜湖是他们来的最多的地方，最常玩的就是比谁钓的鱼最多最大条。

不过后来因为意外他差点溺毙，莫雨就不高兴带他来了，就算他后来偷偷和蒋老爹学了凫水，也很少下水玩耍了。

莫雨熟练地挂饵甩钩，只等鱼儿咬钩了。穆玄英紧盯着湖面，看鱼儿什么时候上钩，却没发现莫雨的视线一直停留在他身上。

“哎，雨哥！上钩了上钩了！”突然鱼线剧烈地晃动起来，穆玄英伸手去摇莫雨，下意识地回头，正巧对上莫雨的视线，“雨……”

莫雨若无其事地收回视线，收杆扯线，几个来回就把鱼钓了上来。

钓上来的正是一条肥美足两的草鱼，穆玄英将它从钩上取下，放在鱼篓中，催促着莫雨赶紧回去，莫雨瞥见他发红的耳尖，不由觉得心情挺好。

等两人回到再来酒家，天色已暗，早过了晚饭时间，店里已经没什么客人了。酒家的大掌勺辛三金也从老板娘口中听说了菜谱的事情，饶有兴趣地留下了等他们一同探究。

莫雨让穆玄英先将鱼杀好洗净，剁下头尾，片成鱼片盐腌备用。自己则起火热锅下油，爆香葱，蒜，姜和辣椒，出味后加入头尾及鱼排，加入料酒，酱油，白糖适量翻匀后，倒入热水和盐，等水开后，将鱼片放入，稍煮片刻后起锅装盘。

白花花的鱼肉半浸在红色的汤水上甚是好看，穆玄英和辛三金看着就忍不住，拿起筷子就夹起鱼肉要试，莫雨在一旁皱着眉头不知道在想什么。

“唔！！”两人鱼肉下口，却不约而同地皱起了眉头。  
“不行不行，这辣椒的辣味怪怪的，鲜是很鲜，但是却没办法和鱼肉融合，怎么说……这味道太难形容了。”辛三金摆了摆手。他向来擅长的是江南一带的菜系，很少会放辣椒这样辛辣的调料。

莫雨这才夹起一片鱼片，放入口中细嚼了一会，皱着眉头吐掉了。

“鱼肉基本吃不出味道啦，感觉就只是在吃辣椒。”穆玄英给三人倒了茶水，有些泄气道。

“如果，加花椒呢？”莫雨又翻了翻残谱，突然说到。

“花椒……？啊你说的是川蜀的那种花椒？的确啊，这是川蜀的菜谱，理应用的都是川蜀一带的配料才对。”辛三金恍然大悟，“对了，王婆婆家应该也会种有花椒。”

辛三金说完，拍着脑袋又想起了什么：“这是传说中的菜谱，说不定食材用料都是十分挑剔，或许……我们应该选一条更好的鱼！”

“更好的鱼？”穆玄英疑惑。

“对，我曾听我师傅说，东水溪有种十分肥美的大草鱼，据说这种草鱼只在夜晚出没，肉质鲜美嫩滑，个头也比一般草鱼要大得多，只不过很是狡猾，一般的渔民都抓不到他。当年也只有蒋老爹捕过一条，那味道，啧啧！”辛三金说的头头是道，让穆玄英兴趣大起。

“传说中的菜谱用传说中的鱼，这听起来好像有点道理啊，那我们要怎么才能抓到呢？”

“这就要去问蒋老爹了。这样吧，花椒我让小不点去找王婆婆买些，明天你们早些去找蒋老爹，也好做准备。”小不点是辛三金手下的学徒，看起来辛三金对这道菜也相当感兴趣。

“好！”穆玄英当即应下。

穆玄英干劲满满，早早就催促莫雨出门去找蒋老爹。蒋老爹有些不耐烦，但也把大草鱼要用的饵和出没的时间告诉了他们。两人向蒋老爹借了鱼竿鱼篓，回去把食饵准备好，就等着戌时去东水溪钓大草鱼了。

东水溪是活水，不比小镜湖的安安静静，流动的溪水像个年轻的姑娘迈着欢快的步子舞蹈，溪底暗石堆积，不知道里面栖身了多少鱼类河鲜。

月光照在溪水上波光粼粼煞是好看，但是天色暗沉，更看不清溪水之下的状况。

莫雨的钩抛下好一会了，没有丝毫动静。穆玄英这两天到处跑，晚上睡得都比较早，钓鱼又是一个漫长又耐心的等待，他有些困顿，坐在莫雨身边很快就睁不开眼，慢慢靠在莫雨肩上浅寐。莫雨将他头扶近了些，他只是咂了咂嘴，小声嘟囔了一句雨哥，并没有睁开眼。

被莫雨拍醒的时候，穆玄英刚好梦见莫雨把水煮鱼做好了端上来，筷子还没伸下去人就醒了。

鱼线剧烈地颤动，莫雨用力扶紧鱼竿与下面那未知的大鱼拉锯着，穆玄英也帮忙扶着鱼竿，这鱼的力气大的很，两人又不敢死扯，只能松一点拉一下，消磨那鱼的力气和耐心。鱼线突然很大幅度地松了一下，穆玄英大喊一声不好，脱掉外衣和靴子拿着渔网就跳进了溪中，顾不上溪底圆石滑脚和莫雨骤变的表情，边喊着雨哥别松手，边去捞那鱼线那头。

那大草鱼的确狡猾，趁着他们看不清，不再剧烈挣扎，游上靠水面的地方顺着鱼线的方向游，让钓鱼人认为它已经挣脱，不过穆玄英捞个正着，一条硕大肥美的大草鱼落入鱼兜网中。

“雨哥！看！”

波光粼粼的湖面印着草鱼泛光的鳞片和穆玄英被月光洒下一层薄纱的笑脸。

他小心翼翼地返回，刚刚走的急没感觉，现在才觉得溪底的石头经过溪水的冲洗不好走，他从前溺过水，这才有些后怕，在接近岸边时，被莫雨一把拉了上去。刚上岸就被莫雨抛过来的什么东西遮住了视线，手中的鱼被接走，他拿下覆住自己头的东西，发现是莫雨的外套。

莫雨将鱼丢进鱼篓，又一言不发地拿过自己的外套将穆玄英身上的水擦干，才将穆玄英自己的外套给他披上。

穆玄英见他沉默，心中咯噔一下，知道自己是惹莫雨生气了。

“走了。”莫雨丢下一句冷冷的话，拎起鱼篓就走，穆玄英赶忙穿好靴子跟上他。

回家的一路两人均是无言，穆玄英知道莫雨生气的原因。

当年他还小的时候，被镇上的大孩子以莫雨的名义骗到东水溪旁戏弄，被那几个孩子失手推下水，他那时候还不会游泳，东水溪对于一个孩子来说还是太深了，等他完全清醒过来的时候已经是一个月后了，莫雨嘴角上的淤血甚至还没完全散去，眼底下一圈乌青，身上还有若隐若现的绑带。

他是在很久以后才知道，自己被后来赶到的莫雨救上来的时候都快没气了，唐简和莫雨守了几天他的情况才慢慢好转。

那些孩子的父母扭着人来道歉，那些孩子却完全没有认错的意思，莫雨一拳一个把那些熊孩子全打蒙了，最严重的那个刚换的门牙都被打掉了。大人们来拉都拉不住，有几个孩子的父亲下手也没个轻重，唐简好不容易把莫雨从人群里拉出来，莫雨已经被打的遍体鳞伤。

那一段时间莫雨虽然在照顾他，但是很少和他说话。

就和那时候一样，他知道莫雨不是生他穆玄英的气。

可他不怕莫雨生气，他更怕莫雨自己责怪自己。

回到再来酒家的后院，酒家的伙计都是镇上的本地人，有自己的家，所以住在小后院的也就他两人而已，莫雨沉默地将鱼篓中的鱼安置好，又转身去准备烧洗澡的水。穆玄英坐在平时他俩吃饭的木桌前看着莫雨在厨房忙碌的身影有些踌躇。

莫雨准备好了洗澡的水，示意穆玄英自己过去洗。

穆玄英往外走了两步，深吸了一口气，转身拉住了准备坐下的莫雨。

“太晚了，再准备一次洗澡水太麻烦了，雨哥，我们一起洗吧？”说完自己的耳根先红了一半，莫雨有些错愕，却被穆玄英又扯了一把，“走嘛，我们好久没一起洗澡了。”

不过等他俩脱了衣服泡到洗浴用的木桶的时候，穆玄英才觉得自己这个提议实在太蠢了。

不知不觉自己的个头也猛窜直追莫雨，再也不是从前瘦瘦小小的小孩儿了，两个人挤在木桶里，热源不仅来着刚刚烧开还有些微烫的洗澡水，还有两人相触的肌肤。

被热水熏的满脸通红的穆玄英不好意思地咳了一声，试探地询问道：“雨哥，帮我搓搓背吧？”

莫雨看了他一眼，点头让他转过身去，舒服适合的力道亦如以往。穆玄英趴在桶边，正享受着，突然感觉有温热的气息覆上自己的脖子。

“毛毛……”莫雨在他背后轻轻地喊着他的小名，“以后别干这么危险的事了。”

穆玄英扭头去看他，莫雨的头埋在他肩背上，看不清他的表情。

“我知道，雨哥。”穆玄英轻轻转过上身，扶起莫雨垂着的头。“可是，我也长大了，我能保护自己的。我找蒋老爹学会凫水啦！还有每天你都陪我练武，雨哥，我不想你总为我担心。”

莫雨原本眉头紧皱，听他如此说，不由轻叹了一下，是啊，从前总是躲在他后面的弱小少年如今也差不多与他平高，可无论什么时候他还想把他的傻毛毛好好地藏在背后。

“雨哥嘿！”穆玄英突然靠近，笑嘻嘻地伸出双手拍了他一脸水。

莫雨见穆玄英使坏，嘴角微微掀起，伸出手捏住他双颊，原本还有些婴儿肥微退的脸蛋被挤出可爱的形状。热气微朦，莫雨凑了上去，吻住了那嘟嘟囔囔的嘴。

是什么时候在亲情之上加上了更加浓郁的感情呢？他们都不知道，或许也就在平日里的一点一滴的相处中将对方填进了心里的每一寸，融进了血肉里。

才将洗澡的水倒完，两人迫不及待地回到屋里，穆玄英被莫雨直接压倒在了床上。

两人出浴后都只披了一件亵衣，莫雨边吻着，边拨开穆玄英的衣物，手在穆玄英的胸前划过，两人刚从热水里出来，所触之处都微微发烫。穆玄英回应着莫雨的吻，手上也不甘示弱，伸手从后背把莫雨的衣服抓下了大半。

穆玄英偷瞄了一眼莫雨精干结实的腹肌，暗自感叹明明因为自己幼年体弱，莫雨从前才是陪自己习武的那个，却练出了一副好身材。

“怎么？羡慕吗？”莫雨终于舍得放开他被吻得微微发红的唇，双手撑起，散开的长发将穆玄英发红的脸都笼罩在阴影中。

“谁，谁羡慕啦！”穆玄英的脸更红了，双手抵住莫雨又准备沉下的胸膛。莫雨再次低头亲吻他的傻毛毛，手不安分地在穆玄英身上游荡，划到腰部的时候，轻轻捏了一把穆玄英腰上的肉。

毕竟也是从小习武，穆玄英的身材也差不多哪去，不过他还是长身体的时候，平时又好吃，多长了些肉肉，不过莫雨更喜欢这样，一日三餐都给他做爱吃的。

巡逻完身上的区域，莫雨的手往更私密的地方探去，两人吻的动情，穆玄英已经完全放松下来，微微打开自己的身体任由哥哥肆意开拓。天气还是有些微微的凉气，莫雨的体温又比他更低些，当莫雨的双指慢慢探入他那隐秘的小穴时，微凉的指尖让他不由吸了一口气，微微扬起自己漂亮的下巴。

莫雨手上还在毛毛的绝密领域游走，嘴上也不停歇，顺着毛毛颈部的弧线一路吻下，停在他胸前微微挺立的茱萸前，轻轻舔了一口，立刻激起毛毛略略兴奋的颤意。

他们也不是第一次做这档子事了，莫雨总是很轻易就能找到让穆玄英兴奋的地方。

那湿润的小洞穴开拓得差不多了，穆玄英就感受到莫雨的真家伙抵在了洞口，尽管他心里做足了准备，但真当莫雨彻底进去的时候，被撑开的感觉还是让他微微地颤抖，他双臂遮住眼睛，也不知道是为了挡住莫雨投过来让人害羞的视线，还是自己已经羞涩发红的眼角。

莫雨觉得有趣，故意轻轻撞了穆玄英一下，穆玄英克制地轻哼了一下，声音里带上了旖旎的味道，莫雨俯下身，舔了舔他红红的耳垂，在他耳边问道：“傻毛毛，喜欢吗？”

啊，这人太烦了！穆玄英在心里呐喊。

平日里总是寡言的人这时候带着情欲的话实在太撩人，穆玄英平时总想莫雨多说些，此时却想他闭嘴，他再多说的几句，人都要被羞成熟虾子了。

莫雨看着穆玄英整个耳根全部红透，不难想象得出被挡住的那双桃花眼眼里充满了怎样的情欲与羞涩。他乐意在这种时候逗逗他的傻毛毛，反应特别可爱。

“是不是太舒服了，嗯？”莫雨轻轻抽出又往深处用力顶了顶，惹的穆玄英一阵颤抖，“怎么不说话？”

穆玄英被他问得恼极了，放开了遮住双眼的手臂，双手伸出捧住莫雨的脸，仰身而起吻上莫雨勾起的嘴。对于穆玄英的主动莫雨十分受用，看着穆玄英近在眼前微微颤动的眉睫，任由穆玄英引导着自己跌入欲望的深渊。

穆玄英在嘴上占据着主动，莫雨却在下面蜜穴中的探秘中丝毫没停止行动。他浅浅地律动，寻找着穆玄英身体里最隐秘的宝藏，直到顶到某一处穆玄英猛地抓紧他的肩膀窝在他怀中忍不住低呼出来，他知道他找到了。

耀眼的宝藏就呈现在眼前，如何叫人能忍受的住。莫雨的动作变得猛烈，第一下拔出又重重地顶进去直接把穆玄英顶得躺回床上。

“啊……唔……”穆玄英忍不住喊了一声，又迅速捂住了嘴，将后面得呻吟压了回去。靠近的左右邻里可不少，叫人误会了不好。莫雨知道穆玄英脸皮薄，也没非要他放声喊出来，虽然那充满情欲的声音被掩住有些遗憾，但丝毫不影响他在穆玄英的身体里大开大合地进出。

没几个回合穆玄英就受不住了，热流全积聚到下腹，莫雨丝毫没有照顾小毛毛的意思，他只能咬紧牙关自己伸手向涨红的小毛毛摸去。莫雨见状，动作更快了些，每次都顶在穆玄英最敏感的地方。

穆玄英就算不睁眼都能感受到莫雨灼人的目光，莫雨越来越快的动作让两人都到达了高潮，很快穆玄英就缴械释放了出来，白色的粘液射在两人交合处，显得色情无比。同时炽热在他身体内炸裂开来，莫雨也在他身体里浇灌满灼热的欲望。

天阶夜色凉如水，银色的月光从窗外倾泻而入，如轻纱一般披在两个忘情相吻的人身上。

穆玄英是被一股诱人的香气香醒的，他睁眼起身，发现身上清爽，知道莫雨给自己清理过了。他急忙披上外衣，往厨房走去。

莫雨和辛大厨还有老板娘都聚在厨房，桌上那盘红白相间，香气诱人的水煮鱼十分夺目。

“小穆醒啦，来来，一起来试试。”老板娘虽然徐娘半老，却风韵犹存，她丈夫早已死在兵祸之中，她独自一人经营着丈夫的酒家，个中辛酸旁人不能体会。不过她八面玲珑，在镇子人缘还不错。

穆玄英赶紧坐下，和三人一起伸出筷子夹起一片鱼肉，放进嘴里。在下嘴的一刻，脸色突变，立马吐出那片鱼肉，另外三人脸色也不怎么好。

“啊！好辣啊！”穆玄英一边吐舌头一边倒茶，咕咚咕咚地往嘴里灌，因为太烫又辣，舌头直接烫到红痛，连说话都不太利索了。

“不行啊，这两种椒加起来太辣了，而且辣味全被鱼吸收了，根本吃不出味道。”辛三金摇头，“到底还缺了什么？”

莫雨眉头紧锁，他们对川菜的了解还是太少了，如果有什么人可以指点一下……

“对了，要不然我给你们推荐一个人？”老板娘提议道。

莫雨和穆玄英按照老板娘给的地点找到了隐居在山腰的知九味，知九味曾与老板娘的公公建立再来酒家，是稻香镇出名的大掌勺，因旧疾与妻子隐居深山。

山腰上的小农居环境十分惬意，在满是葡萄藤的篱笆下，老人坐在摇椅上悠闲地喝着茶。

看到莫雨和穆玄英的到来，白发苍苍的老翁微笑着招手让他们过去。

“怎么了小朋友？有什么事？”知九味和唐简有些交情，也挺喜欢两个小娃娃，尤其是天赋出众的莫雨。

穆玄英简单地和知九味说明了来意，莫雨拿出菜谱，将前两次的尝试和不足也总结了一下。

知九味看着菜谱略微沉思了一下，他从菜谱模糊的残句中，凭着自己过硬的烹饪经验，推断出一些需要注意细节：“鲜辣椒并不适合用来调料，如果和花椒配合，用干辣椒的效果会更好些。花椒和干辣椒要另外热油爆香，趁油热浇在鱼上。”

“辛三金说的没错，的确缺一味东西，我建议用这个。”知九味慢慢悠悠地起身，带他俩到了自己的小厨房，小厨房里东西一应俱全，他拿起菜架上一缕白色的丝条，交给莫雨，“这是豆芽。”

“豆芽？”

“没错，汤底需要打底和提鲜，豆芽是不错的选择。你们且拿些回去，若不够，可以差小不点再来拿。”知九味笑道，抽出油纸包了一包豆芽递给两人，“另外，我建议鱼选最平常的草鱼即可，记住了，只有最普通的食材做出来的美妙菜肴，才容易被人接受。”

“好。”莫雨接过，点头应道。

听完知九味的建议，两人赶忙回到了酒家，将知九味的建议复述了一遍给辛大厨和老板娘，几人立马去准备材料，不一会就把食材备齐。三人开始着手处理食材。

穆玄英将豆芽洗净，过一下热水，捞入盆中撒上盐，莫雨处理好草鱼，剁下头尾，将鱼身片成薄片。

辛三金热油后倒入配料小火煸炒爆香，然后加入鱼头鱼尾和料酒酱料，翻炒，加水，待水烧开后将鱼片一片片放入，莫雨在另一边将油热好后倒入花椒和干辣椒炒香，正好辛三金将煮好的鱼汤倒入盛着豆芽的大盆中，热油淋在白白花花的鱼肉上，滋滋的热油勾起整盆水煮鱼的香味，撒上葱花，一盆完美的水煮鱼便完成了。

色香味俱全的水煮鱼勾的人食指打动，没等人招呼，穆玄英和老板娘齐刷刷地拿起筷子，迅速夹起鱼肉放入嘴里。

满目的干辣椒红亮养眼，辣而不燥，麻而不苦。鱼片肉质口感鲜滑嫩爽，油而不腻。为了照顾江南人的口味，花椒和干辣椒的用量他们讨论过，他们吃起来也不会觉得辣的难以入口。

老板娘性格颇为雷厉风行，立马拍板，摆下门前宴，让镇上居民都来试吃。

这天的再来酒家热闹非凡，镇上百姓全被炼狱水煮鱼的名字和香气吸引而来，吃过以后全都赞不绝口，有些从川蜀之地而来的百姓如王婆婆甚至吃得热泪盈眶，是家乡的味道。

相较前厅的热闹，清净的小后院里，毛毛自己独占了一盆水煮鱼吃的不亦乐乎。莫雨就吃了一点，饶有兴趣地看着毛毛一边吃一边呼气，笑着问他辣吗？

穆玄英摇了摇头，却不知觉一边用手扇着一边用力呼气。

“辣就喝点茶。”莫雨倒出一杯茶，却没递给穆玄英，自己含了一口，直接喂入穆玄英被辣到发热的口中。

穆玄英微微发红的皮肤也不知道是被辣的还是因为别的，清凉透亮的茶顺着他的下巴流下，滴在两人十指相扣的手上。

-完-


End file.
